


First Meetings OR "That time Alex accidentally punched John in Lafayette's honour and ended up with two boyfriends."

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Non-binary character, The 80s AU, it doesnt have to be the 80s but i pictured it during the 80s bc why the fuck not, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title is a pretty good summary but to elaborate: </p>
<p>Alex has no chill, and sometimes dickweeds show up at LGBTQ rallys to be dickweeds, so really no one should be surprised he threw a fist at the prick. This is a story Lafayette romanticizes and John boasts about much to Alex's embarrassment for years to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meetings OR "That time Alex accidentally punched John in Lafayette's honour and ended up with two boyfriends."

**Author's Note:**

> i should be studying yet here i am at 1 am writing a drabble based on my own prompt i sigh 
> 
> more sinning [over here](http://mordorisleft.co.vu/) if you are interested

“I’m no doctor, but I’ve seen my fair share of broken jaws, and it doesn’t look to be broken... though you might want to get it checked out by a professional, just in case.”

Mulligan stood, and brushed his hands on his thighs. He watched sympathetically as the kid with said injury prodded at his jaw, only to pull away with a sharp hiss. His left cheek was red, already starting to bloom into a deep purple bruise. At the sight, Mulligan shot another glare over at Alex.

Unfortunately, Alex didn’t see his glare, as he was staring down at the kid clutching his face, brows knitted together with worry, gnawing on his lower lip.

“Again, I’m really really sorry, it’s just, that dickhead had it coming with that transphobic shit he was spewing and things just got really chaotic and-” Alex rambled until he was cut off.

“Hey man, seriously I said it was fine,” the guy tried to crack a smile but quickly realized that was a bad idea, and winced. “I was about to do the same.”

A small smile graced Alex’s face.

“Come, cher, we must take you to see a doctor,” said the other person sitting on the curb beside the injured man, their accent as thick and smooth as the eyeliner they had so flawlessly applied to their eyes.

“Ugh, I hate hospitals,” the guy groaned, and the foreign beauty laughed.

“Don’t we all? Mais, il est important; that bruise is not looking very beautiful,” they said, and grazed their fingers along the man’s wrist. The man shot a look at them and they smiled, hand cupping the man’s good cheek. “Though you know nothing can taint your beauty as so.”

The man blushed, and their counterpart pressed an affectionate kiss to his cheek. “Come, allons-y.”

They grabbed at the man’s arm, and hauled him to his feet, quickly catching him with an arm around the waist when he lost his footing. The man seemed to lean into their side with a familiar ease, sighing into their side.

Alex stepped forward again before they could depart. “Let me at least drive you, it’s the least I could do, I mean I should probably also pay for your bill, I don’t have that much but I could probably pay for some, I mean that is if you aren’t going to press charges, I-”

“If I say yes, will you stop talking,” the dude responded, immediately shutting Alexander up. A red tint flourished across his face and Mulligan had to hide a grin.

“Uh, yeah sorry. Here, I’m parked a bit down the street,” Alex mumbled sheepishly, and the trio followed him toward his car.

After pushing through the energetic crowd, they finally emerged at the edge of the rally, and were able to spot the dinged up purple bug Alex was leading them to. The injured guy raised his brows and looked at Alex who only blushed again, and laughed awkwardly.

“I lost a bet with a friend and she made me trade cars with her for a week. Something about her thinking it would be funny...” Alex laughed awkwardly again, and rubbed the back of his neck.

“And as much as I’m enjoying the atmosphere out here, I think I should probably get to the hospital,” the guy said, and slumped further against his companions side. They _tsked_ , though worry consumed their eyes.

“Merde.”

"Shit-” Mulligan started.

“That’s what I said,” they interjected, shooting Mulligan a smirk, and a wink Alex’s way, who's blush only deepened.

“I think he may have a concussion, let’s go Alex we should hurry,” Mulligan finished glaring at the tall stranger, before moving around to the passenger side of the car and getting in.

Alex stepped forward and opened the back door. He leaned on the open door and watched as the alluring foreigner helped their counterpart into the back seat.

“I’m Alex by the way, that’s Herc,” Alex blurted out, and he tipped his head backward in the vague direction of the passenger seat.

“Lafayette,” the tall beauty responded, standing to face Alex, a soft curve to their deep purple lips. “This is John, _mon beau_. Normally he is much more eloquent than this, I promise.”

Then, Lafayette‘s eyes deliberately trailed down Alex’s form and he bit his bottom lip. They quickly dragged their eyes back up to meet Alex’s gaze and winked.

“Mmm, it is not fair to my poor John for you to meet him as such,” Lafayette’s words were serious, but their tone was playful. They tapped at their lower lip for a moment, perfectly manicured nails at the tip of their slender fingers, before they smirked. Alex ripped his eyes away from where they were transfixed against Lafayette’s mouth when they spoke again. “I know exactly how you can pay us back; dinner, our place, I will cook, John will bring his usual charming self.”

Alex’s jaw dropped open slightly at the overtly forward proposition - there was no mistaking that that was a date. His eyes flickered down to where John was dozing in the car before moving back up to Lafayette’s intense gaze. Lafayette waved his hand, “believe me, cheri, John will be more than pleased with the arrangement.”

Alex swallowed thickly and finally gathered his wits. “Je serais heureux de me joindre à vous pour le dîner.”

Lafayette’s eyes lit up and their answering smile was dazzling. “Magnifique! Nous attendons le soir attentivement,” they responded with a wink, before sliding into the back seat beside John, pulling him against their side. Alex closed the door behind them and couldn’t stop the grin from forming on his face even if he tried as he climbed in behind the wheel.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations (I dropped French 3 years ago... these are google translate so I apologize for any problems):
> 
> _**“Mais, il est important.”**  
>  But, it is important._
> 
> _**“Je serais heureux de me joindre à vous pour le dîner.”**  
>  I would be happy to join you for dinner._
> 
> _**“Magnifique! Nous attendons le soir attentivement,”**  
>  Magnificent! We await the evening intently._


End file.
